


First Love x 2

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Sacrifices for Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, First Love, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Pining, Polygamy, Protective Alec Lightwood, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Virgin Alec Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland, Worried Magnus Bane, impossible choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec thought when he fell in love with Magnus he would fall out of love with Jace. When that doesn't happen he is faced with an impossible choice.When Jace is about to leave with Valentine, Alec can't choose between losing Jace or keeping Magnus. He therefore makes a choice that has always been easy for him: He offers himself.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Sacrifices for Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182566
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - February





	First Love x 2

**Author's Note:**

> For the Febuary challenge: First Time  
> Note: This series will be written with a new chapter each month, based on the monthly challenge for a 1000 words fic.  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks to Regina for the great art  
> Story warnings: Selfworth issues, polygamy thoughts, angst, misunderstandings, pining, sacrifice

When Alec had fallen for Magnus, he had thought he would fall out of love with Jace. A first love becoming a second love. That hadn't happened. Instead, now he had two first loves. Soon Alec started to fantasize about being with _both_ Magnus and Jace. He hadn't been more ashamed in his life.

To confuse things further they were now here, Jace about to go with Valentine. For the first time in days Alec had clarity. He knew, as he stood to lose Jace, that he couldn’t choose between Magnus and Jace. Doing nothing would be choosing Magnus. He had to act! He couldn’t live without Jace – or Magnus.

“Stop!” Alec yelled as Valentine was about to go through the portal.

Valentine turned and looked at him, “Who are you to command me?”

“Alec! Don’t!” Jace warned, worried.

Alec ignored him, determined to save Jace. Determined to not have to choose between the two men he loved. He ignored how the Circle member pressed his weapon closer to his throat.

“I’m Alec Lightwood, Jace’s parabatai,” Alec said calmly, his distaste for Valentine a deadly calm anger boiling under the surface.

Valentine just looked blankly at him, “Good for you.”

“Take me instead,” Alec offered, fighting to keep his voice even and calm despite his desperation.

“Why would I?” Valentine asked with a superior leer. “You are nobody. Jonathan is a superior fighter and my son.”

Alec knew he had to convince Valentine of this deal _now_.

He gave Jace an apologetic look as he said, “That may be true but what is one fighter, strong as he may be, if battle strategies are not superior?”

“Alec! Damn it!” Jace mumbled agonized.

“Alexander!” Magnus objected but the weapon to his throat was pushed in harder, making him grimace and shut up.

Valentine looked puzzled but also intrigued as he asked, “What do you mean?”

“You’re right Jace is the superior fighter, but I’m the superior strategist,” Alec told him with a calm he didn’t feel. “Why try and win one battle if you can aim to win the war?”

“Alec, seriously?!” Jace complained, shaking his head at him.

“I’ll serve you faithfully,” Alec offered, ignoring Jace, focused on saving him from himself. “We both know you won’t break Jace. Not in time for what you wish to achieve anyway.”

“Don’t, Alec!” Izzy protested desperately but the men holding her kept her in place.

Valentine considered it, looking thoughtful, making both Jace and Magnus look increasingly more worried.

“Why shouldn’t I take you both then?” Valentine challenged.

Alec had to fight down his anxiety and worry at hearing that. He couldn’t let Jace go with him. He just couldn’t.

“You won’t have my loyalty then and what good is a strategist who isn’t loyal?” Alec pointed out.

“How can I know you will remain loyal?” Valentine asked.

“My word is useless to you,” Alec admitted, frankly.

Valentine nodded as he readily agreed, “It is.”

Alec gave him a strong and defiant look as he challenged, “Then choose something else.”

Jace shook his head, going pale, “Alec! No!”

“Will you wear a Promise rune?” Valentine asked after a moment of consideration.

“No!” Jace and Izzy yelled simultaneously.

“Don’t do it, Alexander!” Magnus warned.

Alec ignored them all as he nodded, a strange calm settling over him at the knowledge he may succeed and save Jace. That was all that mattered.

“Yes.”

“Alec, if you disobey it’s pain…or death!” Jace reminded him, looking horrified at him at the thought.

Alec gave him a reassuring smile, “I know.”

“Okay,” Valentine said thoughtfully. “There is a reason Maryse was my second and Hodge told me you’re intelligent like her.” He gave Alec a dark look before he added, “Though I hear we will need to improve your fighting skills but as Jonathan has surely told you….I’m a great teacher.”

Alec sank at the dark tone but didn’t flinch or move.

“No!” Jace said heartbroken. He turned pleading eyes to Valentine, “Take me!”

Valentine shook his head at him, “Alexander is right; a superior strategy is everything. I had the men but not the strategy to win the Uprising. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

“You can’t take him,” Jace protested hotly.

Valentine gave him a dark look, “Of course I can.” He paused before he added, “And don’t worry, Jonathan. Our little reunion is just postponed. I’ll see you again soon.”

Valentine made a hand wave and his men forced Alec to walk over to him by the portal.

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled worried.

Alec turned and smiled at Magnus, though his voice was firm, “Goodbye. Don’t come for me.”

“Come on,” Valentine ordered impatiently, waving him forward.

Alec locked eyes with Jace, letting him see his love in his eyes and expression, hoping to ease the pain he saw in Jace’s.

“It’s better this way. You have a destiny; I don’t,” Alec told him softly, smiling a little. He nodded towards Magnus and Izzy as he said, “Take care of them for me.”

Jace had to fight tears as Alec was manhandled through the portal.

“Alec!” Jace cried after him as the portal closed.

Magnus and Jace locked eyes, shared determination uniting them. When the Circle members started to guide them into a room they could lock so they could escape, Jace gave a small nod to Magnus and Izzy and they attacked. Within moments all Circle members were dead, and they were all safe, even Clary who had been rather shellshocked.

“We need to get Alec!” Izzy said worried.

Jace put a comforting arm around her shoulders as he promised solemnly, “I’ll get him back.”

“ _We_ will get him back,” Magnus corrected.

Jace nodded, offering his free hand to the Warlock.

“We will,” Jace swore as they shook hands.

They would not rest till they got Alec back. Alec might have been fine with his sacrifice but none of the people he had left behind were willing to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story. It would mean a lot to me.  
> You can subscribe to the series to be told when part 2 is out (which will be in 1 month, when the prompt for marts ends)


End file.
